


Issues

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Kevin, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sub!Sam, bottom!kevin, sadist!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Kevin is tired. He's frustrated. He feels trapped here in this bunker, at this table, reading runes that no one else can understand. It's more than that, though. He's frustrated with the Winchesters. Kevin knows they mean well. He knows they think of him like family. It's just that he isn't priority number one. Maybe that's selfish of him to even think, but it's not like they have anyone else who can do what he does. At the very least, Sam can help him release some of that frustration. Right?





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt:  
> Supernatural, Sam/Kevin, M/18. Kevin works out his anger issues and frustration towards the Winchesters by domming the shit out of Sam. both a bottom Sam and Kevin, involving anything from orgasm denial, fisting, vibrators, rimming to even a double-ended dildo. If you want to have Dean find out, even better. (-anon)

Sam's face was flushed. He had a bit of sweat along his hair line. His muscles strained. A part of him regretted teaching Kevin how to properly tie him down. He wasn't getting free without dislocating something. As desperate as he felt, he didn't truly want freed.

Kevin was laying on his stomach between Sam's splayed legs. Three fingers were shoved inside Sam's ass. His hand was shiny with lube.

Sam moaned as Kevin's fingers found his prostate providing a relentless stimulation that was mind numbing. His toes curled, his back arched, his balls tightened. Then, Kevin stopped.

Sam looked down at him, frustrated tears in his eyes. He never took Kevin for such a sadist, but there he was grinning at Sam, head tilted to the side with amusement.

Kevin squeezed his pinky in beside the others. He worked his fingers in and out, moved them around like he was petting Sam's insides. Then, he started rubbing against Sam's prostate again.

"Please, Kevin. I can't..." Sam broke, no choice left but to beg for release he knew Kevin wasn't planning on giving him.

"Yeah, you can, Sam. You can take it. Just let me."

Sam shivered at the dark edge to Kevin's voice hinting at the resentment Sam knew he was working through. It didn't do anything to stop his cock from throbbing and leaking all over his stomach. For the fourth time, Kevin waited until Sam was oh so blissfully close, then took his fingers away.

Sam groaned and those desperate tears rolled down his cheeks.

"So pretty," Kevin moaned. "I like seeing you like this."

"Please, Kevin."

Kevin's smile was sadistic and as dark as his voice. "Do you need me, Sammy?"

"Yes, Kevin."

"Do you? Do you really?" Kevin's thumb teased the puffy red rim of Sam's hole.

"Yes, Kevin please."

"Beg me to put my whole fist in your ass."

Sam moaned. "Please, Kevin. Put your fist in my ass. Please, I want you to fuck me with your fist."

Kevin rubbed Sam's thigh with his free hand while he pushed his thumb inside. He twisted his wrist a bit and wiggled his fingers around. Then, he pushed in wrist deep.

Sam panted, more sweat dampening his brow. Kevin kept rubbing his thigh soothingly.

"How are you doing, Sam?"

Sam took a breath. "It's a lot, but I'm okay."

"Let me know when you're ready.”

Sam took a few breaths and shifted his hips. “Okay.”

Kevin wiggled his fingers a bit, then slowly closed his hand into a fist. Kevin's knuckles pressed against the soft inner walls.

“Ohmygod, _Kevin_ ,” Sam moaned. He was panting again.

Kevin shushed him, slowly pulling his fist out then back in. Sam moaning, mumbling almost incoherently. Kevin tried moving a little more forcefully, punching his fist deep inside of Sam. Sam moaned and keened, hips twisting, desperation in his eyes.

“Your fist, your fucking fist. Holy shit, Kevin.”

“What if I pulled it out just like this?” Kevin pulled his fist back, tugging against the rim of Sam's ass, threatening to pull out his entire fist.

“No no no, Kevin,” Sam panted. “Please.”

“I could and you would let me.” He twisted his wrist seeming to consider it. “But I think it's my turn now. Why do you get all the fun?”

Sam relaxed and Kevin gently uncurled his fist. Very slowly and carefully he removed his hand. He cleaned himself up, then Sam, checking for signs of tearing. “Still okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just probably going to die of blue balls if you don't let me cum,” Sam smirked.

Kevin laughed. “Don't worry. I'll let you cum. Eventually.” Kevin hunted down the lube that was temporarily lost in the bed sheets. He squeezed some out into this hand and coated Sam's cock in it.

“I can't believe how hard you got before I even touched it.” His hand wrapped around Sam's cock, pumping slowly. Sam groaned in frustration. His hips jerked up into Kevin's hand, but it did him no good.

“I've been waiting all day for this.” Kevin straddled Sam's hips. He held Sam's cock in one hand. “Are you ready, Sam?” Kevin bent just enough to bump the head of Sam's cock against his hole.

“Please, Kevin.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, _please_.”

Kevin went slow. Really slow. He was working Sam's cock into his ass nearly unprepared after all. He liked it that way. “Your cock always stretches me out so nice,” Kevin moaned. Sam was biting his lip. He felt like he was ready to cum on the spot.

“Please,” Sam groaned. “You _have_ to go faster than that.”

Kevin snorted. “You know I'm not gonna.” He continued slowly sitting down on Sam's cock for what felt like eternity to Sam. Kevin was panting and a bit sweaty by the time his ass met Sam's lap.

“Fucking huge, Winchester,” Kevin moaned. “Should have made you do all the work. Now I'm tired.”

“Please tell me you're going to move this century.”

“Why don't you move?” Kevin smirked.

With an eye roll and some effort Sam got his legs under him enough to push his hips up into Kevin's ass. He managed to pull off a rhythm of short but deep thrusts. Kevin braced his himself with his hands on Sam's chest putting his full weight on Sam and making it that much more difficult.

“Kevin, please,” Sam panted.

“Do you want to cum, Sam?”

“Yes, please.”

“If you cum in my ass, you'll have to clean it up.”

“ _Please_ ,” Sam begged.

“Go ahead, Sam. Cum.”

A few short thrusts and then Sam was pushing up as deep as he could get. Sam's face twisted into what was almost a painful expression, his wrists pulled at the ropes, and he came in Kevin's ass. Kevin rode him through it, not stopping until Sam's spent dick slid out of his hole.

“Good job, Sammy.” Kevin combed his fingers through Sam's messy hair. He moved up the bed to sit over Sam's face. “You ready?”

Sam caught his breath for a moment. “Yeah.”

Kevin lowered himself down until he felt Sam's tongue swipe over his hole. He licked and sucked looking to swallow every drop of cum he could get. Kevin stripped his cock, head thrown back against the wall, hips grinding down on Sam's eager face. The wet slurping sounds Sam was making were unbearably fucking dirty. It wasn't long before Kevin was moaning Sam's name and painting his chest with cum.

Kevin plopped himself onto the bed beside Sam with a happy sigh.

“So about this rope,” Sam said.

“I should just leave you there until Dean comes looking for you. Explain that one.” Kevin laughed.

“Very funny, Kev.”

Kevin grinned. “I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
